


Infidelity

by LokiLover84



Series: Cheater [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Taekwoon is walking a fine line between his lovers. How long can he keep them both before one breaks?





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, here's another story brought to you by my brain and fingers, while I sit back and watch the magic happen. (Seriously, I have no idea where this came from, but I'm super proud of it anyway!) Enjoy! :)

Taekwoon bites his lip as he slips carefully from his bed, withdrawing from the soft, pliant, warm body laying there in more ways than just physical. He dresses swiftly in the dark, the motions having become second nature by now, and he thinks he may actually get away without waking his boyfriend. He swipes his keys and phone from the side table and turns to the door before the soft rustling of sheets breaks the silence of the room. 

 

“Taek? Where are you going?”

 

Taekwoon closes his eyes, pressing down the guilt. His eyes open and he looks back over his shoulder, just barely able to see Hakyeon’s outline sitting up in the bed. He shakes his head, mind already out the door. 

 

“Nowhere. I can’t sleep, so I thought I’d go for a drive.”

 

It’s bullshit, and they both know it. But Hakyeon has never wavered in his love for Taekwoon, so he nods, the motion lost in the blackness. 

 

“O-okay. Just...Be careful, alright?”

 

Taekwoon doesn’t answer, just hurries out of the room, closing the door behind him with a click. If he listened, he might hear Hakyeon start to cry, shoulders shaking as he sobs softly. So he doesn’t listen, just passes through the apartment they share, slips on his shoes, and leaves. 

 

The drive to Wonshik’s place takes less than twenty minutes through empty streets, and halfway there Taekwoon sends him a message. 

 

_ On my way.  _

 

There’s no set schedule for these clandestine meetings, just a burning need inside Taekwoon to see the younger man. They rarely happen during daylight hours, but Taekwoon dictates them with his moods, and if he were ever free during the day and needed Wonshik, he knows he’d never be turned away. 

 

There’s a soft glow behind the almost sheer curtains of Wonshik’s living room, letting the older man know that Wonshik is waiting. He kills the car’s engine, slides out and locks the door before jogging up the sidewalk to the front door. It swings open as he nears, and a clearly sleepy Wonshik is standing there, dressed only in a low-slung pair of grey sweats. Taekwoon reaches for him, hands digging into Wonshik’s slender hips as he pushes the slightly shorter man in the house, kicking the door shut with his foot as he crashes his mouth to Wonshik’s. It lights a fire in both their veins, and Wonshik gives as good as he gets. Tongues tangle, and Wonshik nips at Taekwoon’s bottom lip, swallowing the moan he gets in return. His hands tremble as he works at the buttons on the older man’s shirt, until the last one slides free and he yanks the material down Taekwoon’s arms, letting it slide off to puddle on the floor. Taekwoon moans as those fingers move on to the waistband of his jeans, gasping for breath as Wonshik finally stops kissing him in order to drop gracefully to his knees on the hardwood floor, eyes fixed firmly on Taekwoon’s face as he drags the jeans and boxers down, licking his lips in promise as his eyes become hooded and dark. Taekwoon’s cock throbs, and he steps from the denim as Wonshik leans forward to lap at the head of his cock, gathering the precum that’s beading there. Taekwoon hisses, and Wonshik smirks at him. Taekwoon’s slender fingers tangle in the dark strands of Wonshik’s hair, tugging until the younger man rises back to his feet. Taekwoon raises an eyebrow, a silent question, and Wonshik grins and winks, turning away from Taekwoon, sliding his sweats off and placing his hands on the nearest wall before sliding them down, pressing his ass out for Taekwoon to see. 

 

The older man groans when he spots the hot pink plug nestled between the meaty curves of Wonshik’s asscheeks. He steps closer, tapping it, loving the way the younger man whimpers. He puts on a brave, cocky attitude, but in truth Wonshik would bend over backward for Taekwoon, do anything he says. 

 

And he has. 

 

Taekwoon’s fingers wrap around the plug, pulling it slowly but steadily out, thrilled by the little hitches in Wonshik’s breathing, followed by a sigh and tiny noise of want as the plug slides free, leaving his hole clenching on nothing. Taekwoon drops the plug to the floor, where it lands with a soft thump, before his hands grip Wonshik’s hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he slides his cock into the welcoming heat of Wonshik’s body. Once he’s fully sheathed, his hands slide up to Wonshik’s shoulders, pulling the younger man upright, the new position giving Taekwoon the right leverage to push harshly against Wonshik’s prostate with every roll of his hips. It’s not long before the younger man has tossed his head back, resting it on Taekwoon’s shoulder as one arm winds its way behind Taekwoon’s head, his breath shuddering across the side of Taekwoon’s face. His other hand is dug into his hip, fingernails leaving cresent marks as he fights to keep from touching himself. Taekwoon won’t allow it-he comes from his lover’s cock, or not at all. 

 

It’s not too long before Wonshik is whimpering, mouth open slightly, letting Taekwoon know he’s getting close to his orgasm. He snaps his hips forward, raising Wonshik onto his toes, a shuddering cry working its way free from his throat. 

 

“Taekwoon, please...Please.”

 

Taekwoon dips his head, nips at Wonshik’s ear, and growls. 

 

“Cum for me. Fucking slut.”

 

The words push Wonshik over the edge, and Taekwoon watches his cock twitch, white ropes of cum arching into the air to splatter on the floor. The feeling of Wonshik’s inner muscles clenching around him has Taekwoon’s eyes fluttering as he gives himself over to his own orgasm, filling Wonshik with his own hot seed. 

 

There’s a timeless progression of moments where they recover, before Taekwoon slides from Wonshik, the younger man shuddering as he’s left empty. They don’t speak, Taekwoon gathering his clothes and heading for the bathroom, where he showers quickly. When he emerges, he finds Wonshik dressed in the grey sweats and a white tee, sitting cross legged on the couch. He watches Taekwoon with an unreadable expression, and it makes the older man squirm inwardly. As he heads for the door, there’s a soft noise behind him. He grits his teeth, eyes falling shut. He can see Wonshik standing there, even though he’s facing away, and he knows what the younger man is going to say even before the soft inhale of breath. 

 

“Taekwoon. We can’t keep doing this. It’s not fair to Hakyeon.”

 

Taekwoon tilts his head, sighing heavily. It’s almost the same every time he comes over here, he himself sated and satisfied, but Wonshik almost always has to ruin it. 

 

“We’ve talked about this, Wonshik. This has nothing to do with Hakyeon. This is about you and me, and our mutual satisfaction. Nothing more. It’s a good fuck, not like we’re in a relationship.”

 

He knows the words are harsh, can almost see Wonshik’s eyes filling with tears. His hand turns on the doorknob, but a soft sniffle stops him. 

 

That’s new.

 

Taekwoon looks at Wonshik over his shoulder, guilt washing over him when he sees the tears tracking down the younger man’s cheeks. But he is careful to keep his face neutral. Wonshik knew what this was when he walked into it, and he won’t stop just because he feels sorry for Taekwoon’s boyfriend. If he really felt that way, he would never have started what they have between them. But Wonshik has already moved away from the script and there’s no way Taekwoon can stop what he’s seen coming for months. 

 

“We-I can’t do this anymore, Taekwoon. It’s not fair to Hakyeon, and it’s not fair to me. You’re breaking both our hearts for a few minutes of pleasure!”

 

Taekwoon is done with the conversation. He spins away from Wonshik, yanking the door open, but he pauses halfway out. 

 

“Don’t lie, Wonshik. You’re in just as deep as I am, and you’ll be ready for me the next time I come back. You’re a slut for me, baby, and you love it.”

 

The door closes softly behind him, and Taekwoon heads for his car. He slides in, closes the door behind him and pulls his cell from the glove box. He flips it open, sends Hakyeon a message. He knows the older man will be sitting up, waiting for him to get back, and that he’ll get the message. 

 

_ I’m coming home. I’ll be there in 20. _

 

Just as he starts the car, his phone pings. He picks it up, unlocks it, and reads the text Wonshik just sent. 

 

_ Never again. _

 

He stares at the message for a moment, before his eyes rise to Wonshik’s living room window, just in time to see the light click off. It feels as if there’s a finality to it, but he scoffs to fight off the panic. He needs Wonshik the same way he needs Hakyeon and he can’t,  _ won’t  _ give him up.

 

Either of them.

 

He reverses out of the drive and aims for home, using the drive to reassure himself. Wonshik will always be there when he needs a good fuck, and Hakyeon will always be there to welcome him home, no matter how many times he strays, or how far. 

 

_ Won’t they? _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are life!!!


End file.
